justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Camping
"Just Add Camping" is the eleventh episode of season one. It premiered January 15th, 2015, on Amazon Video. Synopsis Following the trail of clues, the Girls plan a Father-Daughter camping trip to lead them to Grandma's last stop before she was cursed. The Girls cook Off-The-Trail Mix to uncover the next clue in their quest to save Grandma. Back in Saffron Falls, Jake tries to get his food bike into the upcoming Pluot Festival. Plot Kelly and Darbie are in the kitchen cooking up a new recipe called Off-The-Trail Mix in order to figure out what Grandma Quinn was doing in the Cedros Forest. Hannah arrives late and apologizes. While cooking, the girls notice that they have to face their fears in order for the recipe to take effect. Darbie then discusses how she has no fears, while Kelly talks about her fear of snakes and Hannah says she isn't a fan of poisonous oaks and flash floods. Hannah then asks how they're going to get to the Cedros Forest, and Kelly says she has a plan. The scene switches to the living room the next morning where the girls and their dads are getting ready for a camping trip to the Cedros Forest. Clayton, Hannah's father is constantly on the phone, yelling at his assistants and the people he works with. Scott says he's glad that he and Kelly will be spending time together. Kelly secretly packs a ziplock bag full of the magical trail mix in her bag and leaves with the rest of her friends. Once Kelly and the girls arrive at the Cedros Forest, they get ready to use their Off-The-Trail Mix, however they are interrupted by Clayton who talks about their itinerary and what they're going to do that day. The girls have no choice but to go with their dads and canoe to Dead Shepherd's Island, the first thing on the itinerary. Jake is seen at Mama P's putting muffins on a glass tray. Mama P walks up to him and asks why he hasn't been cooking his recipes for the upcoming Pluot Festival. Jake says it's no use since bikes aren't allowed at the festival, so he can't sell his food there. Mama P comments that that's absurd, and later goes on to tell him that the Pluot Festival committee is coming in tomorrow, and that Jake should give them a taste of his food. Kelly and the girls are seen once again, entering their tent at nighttime. Kelly comments that they kept them busy every second of the day, and so they had no time to use their Off-The-Trail mix. The girls sit down to eat s'mores and discuss how their going to go with their plan. Hannah then comes up with an idea. The next morning, the girls and their dads gather around the cooler in their campsite. It had turned over, with all it's contents scattered around. Hannah says that she must've forgotten to close it and so the critters messed up all their food. In reality, it was Hannah who had done that, so that she and the girls could eat the trail mix and execute the spell. Her plan worked, and the men went out to the lake to go fishing, while the girls ate the trail mix and began to follow their trail. Jake is at Mama P's that morning and is seen giving the Pluot Fesitval's committee a chance to try his food. Jake first gives them pluot chutney, which they gladly eat and give positive feedback on.To finish off the meeting, he hands them a tray of pluot-sicles, which they gladly accept. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake * Amy Hill as Mama P * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn Guest Starring * Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers * Mira Furlan as The Traveler * Gerald Downey as Clayton * Todd Robert Anderson as Patrick O'Brien Co-Starring * Emil Beheshti as Mr. Stitt Recipes Cooked * Off-The-Trail Mix Trivia * Mama P was seen reading a magazine called "Travels" with Paris as a destination on the cover. This is possibly foreshadowing Mama P escaping Saffron Falls to go to Paris in the season one finale. * In this episode, it was revealed that Hannah's fear is being unprepared, Darbie's is being alone and Kelly's is not being able to cure her grandmother. * Kelly, Darbie, and Hannah meet The Traveler in person for the first time in this episode. Category:Episodes Just Add Camping